


Upside Down - Season 2

by ahmadrehan



Series: Upside Down [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: #evil, #god, #goosebumps, #horror, #mystery, #thriller, #time, #timetravel, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahmadrehan/pseuds/ahmadrehan
Summary: A family which is destroyed because of one person who wants to destroy the time  because time is God what he thinks. Now who will stop this and what traps and situations they face during this. The story is fictional and none of the characters and theories are true.





	1. Where Revenge Starts

**Author's Note:**

> The is the second season of Upside Down, so make sure you read the first one to understand the basic story. It is now online on AO3.
> 
> Some important things before you start the episode are:  
01\. Parallel Galaxies: If one galaxy' time is going from past to future, the other galaxies touching borders of this galaxy will have a time which is going from future to past and that is why they can never meet. If they'll meet, everything thing will be stop and finally finished.  
02\. Time Loops: There are two time loop which are also known as time balls which are always separate from each other but if they become one, the galaxies will clash together, destroying the whole universe.  
03\. Brux Box: It is the safest box in the world which has a locket named as Lucifer Locket.  
04\. Lucifer Locket: A locket which has the power to save the person or the thing which wear it when the universe will finish.  
05\. Exclopialay Book: A book containing all the informtion and methods for time travel and related to this.  
06\. The last thing is that i this series, you will find many relationships and time lines so be careful and don't mix timelines with each other.
> 
> ENJOY!

The story starts showing Sharoz who is now in 2011, where Sara is killed and has a letter in her hand. Sharoz takes the letter and reads it. Sharoz gets shocked and was very angry. He sits close to Sara saying that you were right and I want you back. He cries whiles saying this that I can’t live without you and I’m the cause of your death. He thinks how to make her live again but unfortunately fails. We then saw the last line written in the letter which says ‘only you can do this and take the “Exclopialay Book” and save the world. Sharoz looked at the place where the book was placed in 2011 and says that ‘I have to go and take the book cause maybe in that book, I could find a way to go back to present. He gives a proper burial to Sara and puts a green thread in her hand and says that this is the prove of your kindness and friendship and my mistake. He runs to the address with a very angry mood (his eyes were also red).

We see Junaid in 1885, where he was standing with a guy whose face was covered. Junaid was talking very frankly with him and asks him, why he has a mask on his face on which the man answers that he is ill and doctor told him to put a mask to be safe from dust and pollution. The man talks about a locket He says that it is very precious and we both can get it. Junaid says that we have everything and we don’t need anything. The man somehow convinces Junaid and we see Junaid giving a smile but he was not happy. Javeria enters the room and sees the man and give a very angry look to Junaid and when the man says her to sit down, she rudely says No! We can clearly see something between both of them (something not good, maybe a fight).

We see Javeria in 1980, still dying on the bed in the hospital. While leaving the hospital, Sharoz hugs her mother and goes while her mother was in very much pain and was crying. Her mother says this in her heart that ‘your father was the best, is the best and will be the best. Sometimes you walk in sleep and wakes up when you are standing on the edge of the well. Your father has the same thing but he’ll figure it out soon what he is doing and will definitely fight for his right and for you and me. Fight from the one whose planning to be god, to be ruler and to be the king but doesn’t know that he is just a human.

In 1999, we see Junaid talking to a guy and we see a creepy face. The man was too old but his powers were like a muscle man who is around 29. He was fit from his body but was looking too much old from his face. The man and Junaid were having the same discussion about the Lucifer Locket and the man was saying that he can’t live without it. If Junaid will give the locket to him, he’ll make his life a heaven with whatever he wants. His family, Javeria and his kids will be back. Junaid says that according to “Exclopialay Book” a person who dies can’t come back. No one can change his past and only the past can be changed when a person is not died or near to death. The man says that I also want the book of Exclopialay on which Junaid says that I don’t know where is it? The man says that if you didn’t gave me the book I will kill you and he does the same as we know.

In 2020, we see Kaira who was locked in a room. She somehow tries to open her hand ropes and use her hair pin to cut the ropes. She takes the pin from her mouth and throws it on his hand but fails. She does this three and times and fails and then was the last pin she had and she accidently fails this one as well. She then thinks how to cut her ropes and suddenly sees a blade and tries to move her chair near the blade. She cuts her ropes and opens her ropes tied by her legs. She quietly opens the door and runs from the place but when she as near a lab, she hears some discussion and tries to listen it. We see the man and another person, maybe a scientist who were talking about the steps of starting the time machine. The man says that we have to steal the time machine but before that you have to make the chemical. We basically the scientist says that the procedure has three things needed. The first one is the chemical; the second one was the time machine and third was the Lucifer locket. The man says that I already have two of them and I am trying to find the third one. A man shouts from behind, and when Kaira looks behind, she sees a guard and runs. The guard chases her but eventually fails. Kaira has a successful attempt and now she wanted the time machine so that she can make Sharoz return.

In the last timeline, which was 1995, we see the same man who killed Junaid four years after. The guy was searching for something throughout the house. He goes to the kitchen where he sees Sara’s mother and kills her before she screams and do something. He again tries to find something saying ‘WHERE IS IT?’ He goes upstairs where he founds to girls and already knew who they are. He sees a girl murdered who was actually Kaira and throws Kaira was into a time hole. We see the man putting a book in a shelf and taking the same kind of book from it.


	2. Relations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family which starts something from 1970 and till now they are suffering from it. There is also a fight between good and evil. The story is about time traveling and how you can rule the world if there is no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The is the second season of Upside Down, so make sure you read the first one to understand the basic story. It is now online on AO3.
> 
> Some important things before you start the episode are:  
01\. Parallel Galaxies: If one galaxy' time is going from past to future, the other galaxies touching borders of this galaxy will have a time which is going from future to past and that is why they can never meet. If they'll meet, everything thing will be stop and finally finished.  
02\. Time Loops: There are two time loop which are also known as time balls which are always separate from each other but if they become one, the galaxies will clash together, destroying the whole universe.  
03\. Brux Box: It is the safest box in the world which has a locket named as Lucifer Locket.  
04\. Lucifer Locket: A locket which has the power to save the person or the thing which wear it when the universe will finish.  
05\. Exclopialay Book: A book containing all the informtion and methods for time travel and related to this.  
06\. The last thing is that i this series, you will find many relationships and time lines so be careful and don't mix timelines with each other.
> 
> ENJOY!

In 2011, we see Sharoz who was walking almost from two days and his water was also finished. He took a break, sat down and eats something. He then somehow managed to drink the lake water and continues his journey. Finally when he arrives to the place where the book was placed and gets shock to see that the place was one where he was grown up, means that it was Sara and his mother’s house. The house from where his both sisters lived. He went inside and started crying. He was seeing different visions of her sisters and Sara. Finally after some time he went upstairs. Meanwhile, we saw two boys coming from somewhere. They were talking and suddenly one of the boys looked at the land and saw blood as well as a rough place where some clothes were coming out of the land. He called the police and finally when the police arrived, they saw the body of Sara and took it with them. They started investing that who did it?

In 1885, the man goes out of the house and exactly at that point, Javeria shouts on Junaid saying that this is not what we are here for. She asks him what the man was doing here and you know that he isn’t a good guy.

In 2020, we see Kaira who was locked in a room. She somehow tries to open her hand ropes and use her hair pin to cut the ropes. She takes the pin from her mouth and throws it on his hand but fails. She does this three and times and fails and then was the last pin she had and she accidently fails this one as well. She then thinks how to cut her ropes and suddenly sees a blade and tries to move her chair near the blade. She cuts her ropes and opens her ropes tied by her legs. She quietly opens the door and runs from the place but when she as near a lab, she hears some discussion and tries to listen it. We see the man and another person, maybe a scientist who were talking about the steps of starting the time machine. The man says that we have to steal the time machine but before that you have to make the chemical. We basically the scientist says that the procedure has three things needed. The first one is the chemical; the second one was the time machine and third was the Lucifer locket. The man says that I already have two of them and I am trying to find the third one. A man shouts from behind, and when Kaira looks behind, she sees a guard and runs. The guard chases her but eventually fails. Kaira has a successfully runs.


	3. Reveal of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family which starts something from 1970 and till now they are suffering from it. There is also a fight between good and evil. The story is about time traveling and how you can rule the world if there is no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some important things before you start the episode are:  
01\. Parallel Galaxies: If one galaxy' time is going from past to future, the other galaxies touching borders of this galaxy will have a time which is going from future to past and that is why they can never meet. If they'll meet, everything thing will be stop and finally finished.  
02\. Time Loops: There are two time loop which are also known as time balls which are always separate from each other but if they become one, the galaxies will clash together, destroying the whole universe.  
03\. Brux Box: It is the safest box in the world which has a locket named as Lucifer Locket.  
04\. Lucifer Locket: A locket which has the power to save the person or the thing which wear it when the universe will finish.  
05\. The last thing is that i this series, you will find many relationships and time lines so be careful and don't mix timelines with each other.
> 
> ENJOY!

In 2011, we see Sharoz who goes upstairs and first goes to Sara’s room. He goes in there and starts smoking but then throw it without quenching it. After that, he goes into his sister’s room and tries to find the book. He looks everywhere but couldn’t find the book. He then look at a shelf where he sees a book, he takes it but he sees some smoke in his room.

In 1885, the man next comes again to Junaid’s house and sees Sharoz. He asks Sharoz if Junaid is in the house on which he rudely answers yes and says that I can’t talk o you because my mum said you are a bad guy. He laughs and says that if I take a special thing from you, will you forgive me? Sharoz asks what? On which he answers, Saad!

In 2020, we see Kaira who was now planning to get the time machine but soon she realizes that she needs the book to run the time machine. She plans to go back to the building which was her biggest mistake. She goes back in the building by the help of a garbage truck as she was in it. She then enters the parking where she kills a guard and then goes in the building. She thinks that if she will divert the attention of the staff, she can go to the lab. She sees a basket full of acid hanging on the roof and then plans something. Two guards were coming from another and were holding something. As they came towards the door, Kaira throws the acid on them and they start shouting. All the staff gathered them, while Kaira goes up to the second floor. She kill another staff member and takes his clothes and wear them so that staff members think that she is also a member of staff. She goes to the third and final floor and goes in the lab. There were no lights so she thinks that she will use a tourch. She tries to find the book and fails. She then finds a door and when she opens it there was another secret room there. The goes inside where she sees different people tied from a belt on a bed and she goes and finds the book. She finally sees a bag hanging on the wall. She opens it and some dead rats and bloody leaves fall on her on which she shouts but then for two minutes, she keeps silence. After that, she takes out the book and reads the book their which was her second mistake. As she turns, she sees the man and the scientist but didn’t recognize both of them. The scientist says that you have done something very wrong and now we have to kill you. Kaira says that Sharoz is gone and there is no one who can stop you and I will not tell anyone about this so don’t kill me while she tears the page of the book. The scientist says that you can tell the police about this building and I also want to give Sharoz a gift and that gift will be you, dead! The scientist sees the book in the hand and tells him to give the book to him but she refuses and takes an acid and warns them that if they will not leave her to go, she will burn the book. The scientist and the man finally leaves her and she goes out of the room but because she was going backwards, suddenly she falls down and at that point the scientist pulls the book from her hand. The scientist makes a scar on her hand on which she puts the acid in one of the scientist’s eye and runs leaving the book. The man runs after her but the scientist says to help him and as she left the book we don’t have any problem.


	4. The Time Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family which starts something from 1970 and till now they are suffering from it. There is also a fight between good and evil. The story is about time traveling and how you can rule the world if there is no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some important things before you start the episode are:  
01\. Parallel Galaxies: If one galaxy' time is going from past to future, the other galaxies touching borders of this galaxy will have a time which is going from future to past and that is why they can never meet. If they'll meet, everything thing will be stop and finally finished.  
02\. Time Loops: There are two time loop which are also known as time balls which are always separate from each other but if they become one, the galaxies will clash together, destroying the whole universe.  
03\. Brux Box: It is the safest box in the world which has a locket named as Lucifer Locket.  
04\. Lucifer Locket: A locket which has the power to save the person or the thing which wear it when the universe will finish.  
05\. The last thing is that i this series, you will find many relationships and time lines so be careful and don't mix timelines with each other.
> 
> ENJOY!

In 2011, As Sharoz comes out, he sees fire everywhere. His was because when he left his cigarette, it started putting fire and like this the fire spread all over the house. Sharoz was confused and didn’t know what to do?

In 1885, Javeria comes outside and shouts at Sharoz to go inside while Junaid also comes outside and welcomes the man. Javeria goes inside and was very angry while Junaid takes the man inside.

In 2020, we see Kaira who goes to her own house and reads the page. Sadly it was not the first page of the book but it was the second but a little difficult way to find Sharoz. She reads the page which was that ‘you can only move a person from one time line to another when you and that person have the same thing or place. There were more instructions that ‘first you have to put that thing on the Leunther (a part of time machine) and then press the button but because the page was torn, there was not numbers. In the next line it was written that if you pressed the wrong button, you will be gone to the same time line again which will make you stuck in that timeline. There was another risk that both of the persons can go in each other’s timeline which means that Kaira can also go to Sharoz’s timelime. She thinks that what thing can be with me as well as with Sharoz. She soon realizes that Sharoz gave a band to her and Maira and he also wore it. She sees that band and says that now I just have to plan how I can steal the time machine. Meanwhile the man and the scientists were also planning to steal the time machine.


	5. Dreaming The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family which starts something from 1970 and till now they are suffering from it. There is also a fight between good and evil. The story is about time traveling and how you can rule the world if there is no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some important things before you start the episode are:  
01\. Parallel Galaxies: If one galaxy' time is going from past to future, the other galaxies touching borders of this galaxy will have a time which is going from future to past and that is why they can never meet. If they'll meet, everything thing will be stop and finally finished.  
02\. Time Loops: There are two time loop which are also known as time balls which are always separate from each other but if they become one, the galaxies will clash together, destroying the whole universe.  
03\. Brux Box: It is the safest box in the world which has a locket named as Lucifer Locket.  
04\. Lucifer Locket: A locket which has the power to save the person or the thing which wear it when the universe will finish.  
05\. The last thing is that i this series, you will find many relationships and time lines so be careful and don't mix timelines with each other.
> 
> ENJOY!

In 2011, we see Sharoz who was very confused and finally makes a way from a window to go out of the house. He jumps on the shade and then come out of the house. He then reads the book after sometime but find something different as it was not the same book which Kaira had in the present.

In 1885, the man and Junaid were discussing about the locket and finally we get to know his name which was Bilal and here all the secrets reveals. Bilal is actually the brother of Junaid and he is the man who killed Junaid, the one who kinapped Sara, Sharoz and Kaira, the one who threw Kaira and Saad in the time holes, the one who told Junaid to kill Javeria and the one to end this world.

In 2020, we see the Bilal who was sleep and dreaming about himself that he is lonely in the world and everyone is saying a loser to him. He is not successful in his mission and suddenly he wakes up taking a long deep breathe. He calls the scientist at night and tells him that he wants to see the future and prepare everything. When he arrives at the lab, he goes in where the scientist join the two balls a little which creates an earthquake on earth. On one side of the ball, he sees the past and alternate past while on the other side he sees the future and alternate future. When he sees the future, it was the same, nothing was destroyed and everything was going normal while in the alternate future he sees Sharoz and Maira on a black land and maybe it is the time when the galaxies will clash. Bilal gets angry and throw his phone on the acids and chemicals. He says that it cannot happen while scientist replies that something is missing or maybe we have to finish Sharoz and Kaira both. They plan that after stealing the time machine, we’ll kill Kaira and we will take Sharoz back from the time line and kill him as well.


	6. When Revenge Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family which is destroyed because of one person who wants to destroy the time because time is God what he thinks. Now who will stop this and what traps and situations they face during this. The story is fictional and none of the characters and theories are true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The is the second season of Upside Down, so make sure you read the first one to understand the basic story. It is now online on AO3.
> 
> Some important things before you start the episode are:  
01\. Parallel Galaxies: If one galaxy' time is going from past to future, the other galaxies touching borders of this galaxy will have a time which is going from future to past and that is why they can never meet. If they'll meet, everything thing will be stop and finally finished.  
02\. Time Loops: There are two time loop which are also known as time balls which are always separate from each other but if they become one, the galaxies will clash together, destroying the whole universe.  
03\. Brux Box: It is the safest box in the world which has a locket named as Lucifer Locket.  
04\. Lucifer Locket: A locket which has the power to save the person or the thing which wear it when the universe will finish.  
05\. Exclopialay Book: A book containing all the informtion and methods for time travel and related to this.  
06\. The last thing is that i this series, you will find many relationships and time lines so be careful and don't mix timelines with each other.
> 
> ENJOY!

Now the time came when both of people had to steal the time machine. We see Bilal, who comes to the place where the time machine was. He goes in and sees a big party going on. He smiles saying that I can now steal more easily. Meanwhile, we see Kaira coming in another car. She gets ready and puts a gun into a silver silicon case so that it could not be detect by the detector. She goes up on the stairs and sees the same car which was in the building of Bilal. She then gets a little bit nervous but controls herself and gets surprise to see a party. She also smiles because it was easily for her to steal. She sees Bilal in the party and says that I have to do something before he does. She gives some money to a girl and tells her to accidently put juice on Bilal’s shirt and this was her biggest mistake ever. The girl does the same and Bilal goes to the washroom to clean his shirt. Meanwhile Kaira was thinking that how she can divert the attention of all the people and then go to steal the time machine. We see Bilal who going to the washroom but before that he goes to the room where all the cameras are located and kill the people over there one by one. He then takes a chip and put it in the computer. We see a hacker on the other side with the scientist who was now controlling all the cameras. Bilal goes to the washroom now to clean his shirt and while cleaning him listens shouting because when he was killing the people who were in the control room, she talked to a guard and very intelligently took the pistol from his pocket. She then went to the second floor and shot the chandelier when fall on a waiter and everyone shouted and gathered him. She said sorry in her heart for the person but then said that it is better for you and your family’s future if you have one! Bilal goes out and sees that everyone is busy. He was talking with the scientist and hacker with help of a watch and he said that now I have to start my real mission before stealing the time machine. You guys watch the camera and if someone comes upstairs you have to tell me. The library, balcony and the stairs are the three places where I have to set it. Bilal goes to start his mission while Kaira listen’s everything and goes to the control room to remove the chip. We see Bilal who was setting three bombs at that place. Kaira removes the chip from the computer which broke the connection of the watch as well as the cameras. When Kaira came out of the room she saw that Bilal was doing something on the stairs. When Bilal went she saw the bomb on the stairs and she got it that he put bombs on those three places and I should have not told the girl to throw juice on him, it is my entire fault. She quickly defuses the bomb by looking at the video on her phone by the help of internet and goes straight to the next one. While she was doing that the audience was again normal and now it was time to present the time machine. Bilal steal the time machine by going throw many traps. When the box was presented there was nothing in the box on which the host got shocked and called the people in control room but he didn’t know that they were all died. There was so much noise and Kaira defuses the third bomb and somehow comes at the hall where she saw empty box and got shocked. She saw Bilal in front of her and Bilal announced all the people that I have the time machine. The host told the gaurds to get him but he said stop because I have a remote which is controlling the bombs. Everyone got scared and confused. He told them that, there are three bombs in this hall and only my remote can stop it. If you’ll leave me alone I will defuse it. Kaira smiles and points a gun at him saying that gives this box to me. She shoots a bullet at his hand and he drops the time machine. She quickly takes it and shoots him at his leg as well. He falls down while she runs and sits in her car. The police was behind her while Bilal goes after him but before leaving he presses the button the remote but there was no blast. He turns the remote and finds a note in which it was written that I defuse them before you even planned. He gets angry and goes straight to her house to kidnap Saad and Hira but he didn’t knew that because their parents were not found they were send to the orphanage. Meanwhile Kaira goes to Sharoz’s house and in a different car because she went in a mall from the entrance and left from exit and sat in another car which confused the police. She goes in and finds the band and put it on the time machine. Now there were two buttons on the machine and she only had to press the correct one. She takes a risk and press the first button which lids her to the same house where she lived with her sister and brother when she was a child. She then sees a big time loop and Sharoz sees one time loop too. A light comes in front of their eyes and they both were at the same place but the house was burned. Sharoz says that you successfully did it and thank her by giving her a hug. Another light comes in front of their eyes and again they were at the same place on which Sharoz asks what is it and Kaira answers that the book says that where ever both of us will be, we will be stuck their forever which means now we cannot go back. The moment she said that, someone hit them hard from a timber and when they woke up they were tied from two ropes. Sharoz sees the man and gets shocked to see that he was his uncle. Sharoz says that because of you Sara was killed and I only got her notice in which she said that also killed her mother, my mother and my father. You are the one who did this all. Bilal laughs and says that yes! I am the one and now I will be ‘THE ONE AND ONLY’. He throws them into the river and goes to destroy the world. Kaira says that he cannot do anything and now a flash back comes which shows when Sharoz was going in the time loop Kaira said something in his ear and that was ‘that I have put the real locket in my closet and I knew that he would take it from me so I wore a fake locket. In the present time, Sharoz says that he only has that locket so he cannot save himself but he will destroy the world as he thinks that he’ll be the only one left. The untie themselves and goes to stop him. The time loops were active and were clashing eacho other. We see an earthquake on the land and many places were being destroyed by just the earth. The galaxies were sarting to clash with each other. Sharoz and Kaira goes into the building where they fight with many guards and people and finally went to the place where the clashing was being done. Kaira points a gun at them but Sharoz sees a wall and takes a big clothe and Kaira and jumps from the window and uses the clothe as a parachute. She gets very confused and angry and fight with Sharoz when they lad. Sharoz takes her and runaway from the building. She continuously fights with him on which Sharoz says that look behind and when she sees it the building also started to fall because of the earthquake and the time machine, time loops and scientist and Bilal was finished in that. Sharoz and Kiara lie down on the grass and sleep there. After a month, we see Sharoz, Kaira, Moiz and Hira living in a big house. Everything was back to normal. Kaira opens her closet and sees the same locket. Sharoz takes it from her and destroy it by a hammer and then put fire on it. Well this told us something that we should not waste our time, says Sharoz (while laughing).


End file.
